Speech output devices are well known in the art for aiding the speech impaired. Known devices typically comprise a computer software database with preprogrammed words, phrases, and sentences, and, at least one synthesized voice. Some devices further comprise a plurality of icons that when selected, speak a word relevant to the icon. Still others include a database for storing phrases and sentences that can be grouped according to the appropriate category for later use. These inventions, however, are costly and are difficult to use by those having gross and fine motor impairments. Hence, these devices provide for slow conversations since they do not offer the flexibility and efficiency desired when communicating.
Thus, there is a longfelt need for a speech output device that provides a speech-impaired user with the ability to have flexible and efficient communications.